The adventures of Sans the skeleton
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Just some small chapters with Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and some others hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy guys I am writing this to say that I don't own Undertale and that these are some short chapters about Sans and Papyrus and maybe some of them and Frisk some connect but some are just for one chapter like this is connected for another one. Also I have taken a lot of inspiration from comics that I have found online. Also final notice for the past 8 weeks I have been in a cast after I clumsily fell down three stairs and broke my metatarsal. I luckily avoided surgery by just a inch and I have written this in a celebration in a way. So I hope you all enjoy this and please review on what you thought. Oh also I am not making them human in case you got confused or anything. And in this chapter Sans is 7 and Papyrus is 2.**

Sans was always more responsible than most children at his age but saying that Sans had to grow up quickly his father W.D Gaster was a scientist who was always at the lab and rarely at home. However despite this Gaster always had time to train Sans with his magic when he was old enough to learn about it. Another reason why Sans was forced to grow up was his little brother Papyrus. Papyrus was a small skeleton but was actually quite tall for his age compared to others Sans had to take care of his brother and make sure he never got into trouble. On this day Sans was sat on the ground with Papyrus as the baby skeleton placed a block in front of Sans pointing at it enthusiastically. Sans chuckled at the young ones antics when the door suddenly opened letting Sans' father walk in when Sans saw his father he waved to him and smiled saying.

"Welcome home dad" Gaster didn't smile or wave back he just sighed and turned away. Sans was worried by this so he turned to Papyrus and said. "Papyrus stay here for a minute okay?" Sans knew the infant wouldn't be able to answer but Sans felt better knowing that he had informed his little brother of his absence. Sans followed his dad into his mini version of his lab where he asked. "dad are you okay? was work bad or something?" Gaster didn't say anything he just stood in front of his son with his back to him. Suddenly Gaster summoned a bone which he fired at Sans it targeted Sans with lighting speed. "DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DAD STOP PLEASE!" Sans ducked and curled up into a ball placing his hands on his head hoping that it would protect him but he was never hit. As he looked up he saw his fathers disapproved face.

"I am very... very... **NOT** impressed" Sans stood up.

"im sorry dad but its just to sudden to start training me at this moment" Gaster looked away.

"I thought this would of improved your defence- which it did" He sighed. "but I still sense the cowardice inside you" Gaster pulled out a jar from a cupboard the jar contained multiple small blue pills. "I had no choice but to do it and its because I couldn't find even a single volunteer for my project" Gaster turned to Sans and held the jar towards his son. "Sans, please be the volunteer to my project. This is what I have been working up to"

"what are those?" Sans asked.

"I call this a "determination pill" each tablet contains 3% of determination from a single human soul" Gaster told him what he must do and how he wanted to see the results. Sans felt the pill in his fingers and nervously placed it in his mouth after a few seconds he swallowed the pill but what happened next shocked and scared Sans. A horrible pain stabbed into Sans making him cough in pain he landed on his knees and neon blue saliva spilled from his mouth and neon blue tears began to fall from his eyes. Sans watched as his father again summoned several bones.

"DAD?!" Sans' fear began to diminish as anger rose. "why? WHY!?" Sans' eye became engulfed in a blue flame. After a few attacks Sans had protected himself from a gaster blaster attack by forming a large skull around him. Gaster walked up to his son saying.

"well done my son I am very proud of you" Sans glared at Gaster.

"I am not your son" Gaster had a shocked expression. "You lost the right to be my father when you decided to use me as a lab rat" Gaster glared at Sans.

"how dare you, you ungrateful little brat" Sans became shocked at the next thing that happened as his 'father' slapped his face. Gaster didn't seemed fazed with what he had just done to his own son. Sans shakily stood up and began to back away.

"that's it I am taking Papyrus and we are getting as far away from you as possible" Gaster shot a bone towards Sans.

"I don't think so that brother of yours is going to come in handy as my second 'volunteer'" Sans glared at Gaster and fired multiple bones at him all three being dodged but another managed to hit Gaster when he didn't look. The hit knocked him out and seeing this Sans ran out of the room and shut the door knocking over a bookshelf in front of the door. Tears were still in Sans' eyes when he got back to Papyrus who was still playing with his block.

"come on Papyrus we have to leave right now" Sans said whilst picking up Papyrus and his block and running outside. The cold hit them both instantly making them both shiver and tremble in the cold. Sans saw Papyrus chattering his teeth so he unzipped his jacket and placed him inside hugging him tightly. Sans trudged through the snow the cold was getting to Sans as he suddenly collapsed in the snow. Sans woke up a few hours later in a warm log cabin as soon as Sans woke up he bolted upright hearing Papyrus squeal. Running into the kitchen he saw a flame monster trying to feed Papyrus spaghetti but somehow Papyrus had managed to get it all over his head. The flame monster looked at Sans moving his hand in gestures which Sans understood.

 _'are you okay? I found you and your brother just a few minutes away from here in the freezing snow'_ Sans nodded. After getting introduced and informed Sans got Papyrus feed and dressed into clean clothes that the locals had given them. He then placed Papyrus next to him on the sofa and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I forgot to mention sometimes they are children and sometimes they are adults so at the start I am going to write children or adults in bold. also this does kind of connect but isn't in chronological order.**

 **children. Sans (15) Papyrus (10)**

Sans woke up in the morning another nightmare had woken him up again he got up and filled a glass up with water as he went back to his bedroom he entered Papyrus's room and saw that his little brother was still fast asleep and curled up in a little ball. Sighing Sans went back to his bedroom and looked at the clock. 11.30. At least the nightmare woke him up later than it usually would. After hearing Papyrus waking up Sans covered himself back up and pretended to be asleep in bed when Papyrus jumped on top of him.

"Sans wake up brother!" Sans chuckled and looked at Papyrus. "come on brother you promised you would take me to Grillby's today!" Sans smiled and finally got up and got dressed. After getting Papyrus in his coat Sans placed his own coat on and took Papyrus's hand in his and lead him to Grillby's and let him in. After he helped Papyrus in his seat he got Grillby's attention and they ordered. Sans ordered a bottle of ketchup and a burger and Papyrus ordered a plate of spaghetti after the two had eaten Sans took Papyrus to get a nice cream as they ate the nice cream Papyrus saw that the monsters were putting up the Christmas tree. This excited Papyrus who jumped up and down Sans smiled and laughed but enjoyed his younger brothers excitedness. Suddenly Sans grunted in pain and held his left eye as he felt the blue flames licking at his hand to be let free and to cause destruction. Papyrus turned to his older brother worry written in his eyes as he ran up to Sans asking. "Sans are you okay?" Sans forced a smile on his face and nodded.

"yeah don't worry little bro I propably just drank to much ketchup" Sans got up and grabbed Papyrus's hand leading him home and made them both tea. But as he got ready for bed that night the pain came back but much stronger now. The pain caused him to scream out in pain and land on his knees Papyrus heard the commotion and ran into his brothers room seeing his brothers eye on fire he gasped in worry. Papyrus ran to Sans as he kept screaming in pain and said.

"Sans what's going on?" Sans began to cry his tears worried Papyrus as he rarely saw his brother cry. "please Sans tell me" Sans calmed the flames down to an extent and hugged Papyrus who hugged Sans back as Sans cried. After Sans stopped crying he sat down on his bed with Papyrus next to him who hugged his side. "will you tell me what happened Sans" Sans sighed.

"not today I don't want you to worry. But don't worry this happens rarely. Maybe one day I'll tell you why my magic does this but not tonight" Papyrus looked down. "come one lets get to bed" Papyrus grabbed Sans' arm.

"um Sans can I sleep with you tonight?" Sans smiled and rubbed Papyrus's head.

"sure thing kiddo" Papyrus smiled and got comfortable as Sans got Papyrus's bedtime book. That night as Sans looked at Papyrus as he slept Sans looked at himself in the mirror seeing the flames growing he said to himself. "I won't let you take control of me. Not for my sake. But for my brothers. I will never scare him like that after I promised that I would never let anyone hurt him"


	3. Chapter 3

**Children. Papyrus (10) Sans (15)**

As Papyrus closed the door to the log cabin he looked around to see if his brother had noticed his arrival Papyrus cautiously took his first few steps towards his room when Sans emerged from the kitchen. Papyrus looked away trying to his face but Sans went closer to him.

"hey bro what's the matter?" Papyrus just shrugged.

"nothing" Sans walked closer to Papyrus and placed a hand on his shoulder Sans made Papyrus face him and said.

"come on bro your never this quiet just tell me what's the matter" after a minute Papyrus lifted his head up to look at Sans the sight of Papyrus's eye made Sans gasp. Papyrus had a very dark black eye on his left eye. "what happened to your eye?"

"I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into a tree" Papyrus said trying to avoid eye contact with his elder brother. Sans raised a eyebrow but pointed up to Papyrus's bedroom.

"well okay then. Go and wash up for tea and then we'll eat" The next day after Papyrus had left the house Sans followed after him. Sans didn't believe that he had ran into a tree and he wanted to get to the bottom of the black eye situation. After following Papyrus around for a few hours Sans soon got his answer. From nowhere two boy monsters emerged from the woods one was orange with large spikes on his head and arms and the other was black with red stripes and eyes. Sans saw from the trees that the boys were approaching Papyrus.

"well, well, well looks who's back Damion the little baby bone thinks he can still play in our part of the woods" The orange one had said to the black one, Damion.

"I guess we need to teach you some more manners don't we Lewis" Damion then went to Papyrus and pushed him into the snow making him land on his face Lewis than put his foot on Papyrus's back and pressed in harder making Papyrus let out a yelp of pain. Sans at this point used his magic to through Lewis backwards into Damion. He then teleported by Papyrus and picked him up.

"so are they the 'trees' you were talking about yesterday?" Papyrus looked at the ground almost ashamed. "Papyrus run back to the cabin. This won't take long" Papyrus did as his brother said and ran in the direction of Snowdin. The monsters looked at Sans fear in their eyes but also anger. "so you two were the ones who gave my baby brother a black eye huh" Sans made his eye alight and said sinisterly. "well your about to have a bad time!" and with that he sent multiple bones at the boys. After an onslaught of attacks Sans had pinned Damion against a tree and raised his fist ready to punch him when suddenly a projectile was thrown at his face. Stumbling backwards Sans fell on his back and saw the two boys running away in fear of Sans behind him Sans heard Papyrus's voice.

"Sans a-are you okay?" Sans turned around and saw Papyrus's shocked face. Sans felt something wet touch his socket reaching up he felt blood from his head. He looked in a nearby puddle and saw that a large crack was now on his forehead and was bleeding down to his socket. Sans looked back at Papyrus who had tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Sans I'm sorry I lied to you I just wanted you to not get hurt but now because of me your hurt really bad!" Papyrus was now crying fully Sans stood up and walked over to Papyrus who began sniffling Sans knelt down and pulled his brother into a hug.

"hey don't cry there baby bro I'm alright and I am proud of you that you wanted to keep me safe but next time tell me so I can deal with them before I have to find out myself okay?" Papyrus nodded finally smiling. Sans smiled back and went to stand up when Papyrus stopped him.

"wait stay still" Papyrus pulled out a spare scarf he had with him and wrapped it around Sans' bleeding crack Sans smiled and picked up Papyrus who was laughing now.

"gee thanks bro. Come on lets get back home okay?" Papyrus nodded and with that the duo went back to their safe and cosy log cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys this chapter might be a bit confusing because there is Frisk, Sans, Papyrus and Toriel. But the problem is that I am going to making them aware of the genocide route and the pacifist route. So I don't know how this will end up but I hope I can do good. Oh yeah also all the characters are the ages that they were in the game.**

Sans had a relaxing morning but the next day he felt something different Frisk had been living with himself, Papyrus and Toriel had moved in as well. In the morning Sans was eating breakfast when Frisk walked in but instead of being lively she stayed quiet and reclusive.

"morning kid" still no response. "hey you look tired are you 'bone' tired?" usually that would of woken up the kid and made them laugh but still no response. Instead Frisk grabbed their coat and walked outside this worried Sans who grabbed their jacket and began to walk out when Toriel walked down with Papyrus.

"Sans where are you going so early?" Toriel asked.

"the kid wasn't talking this morning and they just grabbed their coat and left without a word" Toriel hearing this became worried. "I'm going after them what ether is going on I'm going to find out what is happening" Papyrus stopped Sans before he left and walked with him. When they found Frisk they found them on their knees in the middle of the woods. They looked ill. Pale in the face, dark circles around their eyes and sweat falling from their forehead like a waterfall. "kid are you okay?" Sans said whilst running to the kid placing a hand to Frisk's shoulder.

"you need to get out of here please" Frisk mounded in pain.

"human we can help you with whatever is happening" Frisk continued to moan.

"no you guys need to get out of here right now" Suddenly Frisk swung a knife towards the two skeletons. A dark redness filled their eyes. Sans saw something within their souls so he pointed his hand towards Frisk and used magic to bring their soul out he balanced it in his hand and crushed in making the soul go from blue to it's natural red colour. Sans then threw Frisk's soul to Papyrus who dodged Frisk's attack and hugged the soul the soul glowed before it went back to Frisk who stopped dead in their tracks. Frisk held their soul and smiled. Suddenly a see through girl walked up to Frisk and grabbed their soul forming it into a knife and placed it back into their hands. The girl began to whisper to Frisk as a darkness surrounded Frisk and the girl. Sans and Papyrus looked at each other before nodding and held out their hands to Frisk. Frisk blinked a few times before the red left their eyes and they threw the soul knife down and pushed the girl off of her. But as she tried to escape the darkness the evil girl pointed towards Frisk making the darkness wrap around her wrist the darkness then began to wrap around her waist. Frisk was soon becoming weak and began to slump to her knees but with her strength she managed to pull out of the darkness. Frisk ran into Papyrus and Sans' arms and hugged them tightly.

"pathetic" the evil girl hissed. "you could of been god like but you were a fool and betrayed me and sided with them"

"no Chara I didn't betray you because I never sided with you in the first place" Chara hissed at Frisk before returning with the darkness back into the forest.

"so that's why you have been so wired today huh Frisk"


End file.
